Naruto the Pokemon Master
by Andrew2013
Summary: Naruto is transported to the land of Pokémon with his ally Gaara only Gaara isn't quite himself or should I say herself. That's right Gaara has been turned into a girl and has a completely new personality because of it. They will embark on their own journey. One to become the worlds greatest Pokémon trainer the other the greatest coordinator. What'll they face, read and find out


Chapter 1

Inside the Pokémon world

Naruto awakens holding his head. As he looks around he notices that he's not in the leaf village anymore. All around him are trees and these strange creatures, Pokémon but he doesn't know that yet. He suddenly hears moaning and turns to find someone lying on the ground. He tries using his chakra and jutsu but is unable to as all of the power seems to have been drained from his body. He may be unable to use jutsu but he still has all the training that he's been through. He's seventeen and most of his friends, if they are alive that is, are the same age.

He reaches the body rather quickly and Naruto quickly recognizes the clothes of the person. "Hey! Hey you okay?" He starts to shake the body while it still faces the ground. He turns over the body to find that it's Gaara but not the same Gaara he knew. It's not the same Gaara one because the original Gaara doesn't have boobs and never wears a skirt. Naruto blushes when he realizes that by some form of magic or something Gaara has been turned into a girl.

Gaara's hair is longer and has on clothes meant for a girl. Naruto quickly looks at himself and realizes that his clothes have changed. He now wears a black shirt with an orange jacket, a pair of sneakers, long pants that don't seem to hinder his movement. He looks back to Gaara and sees that she wears a black skirt, a long sleeved shirt with open holes at the shoulders, she also has on these boots that go to her knees. He sees a strange looking ball on the belt that's around his waist. He touches the small dot that looks to be a button and the ball expands.

He tosses it out and it pops open releasing a blue light. A small red and orange baby chick appears with some of its feathers spiked up like Naruto's hair. "Torchic?" The little creature says as its head tilts to the left. "Your name's Torchic?" Naruto asks feeling more confused than when he woke up here.

The little guy nods his head three times as he runs over and jumps up only to land in Naruto's stomach. Naruto quickly grabs Torchic before it falls off his shirt. Torchic smiles at him causing Naruto to give a slight chuckle. He quickly remembers that Gaara is still unconscious and goes back to trying to wake her up.

"Gaara come on wake up." He says shaking her again this time more vigorously causing her chest to bounce a little bit. He lets go realizing what he's doing as his heart begins pounding hard. Gaara's head hits the ground hard.

She shoots up her face plowing into Naruto's chest. Her eyes open and she quickly realizes where she is. "Naruto what are you doing?" She asks in a more girly form of his normal voice. It sounds a little dangerous but it's a little higher pitched than it used to be. "What is that chicken doing and why is it orange?"

Naruto helps Gaara up to her feet and she actually has a little trouble standing because of her weight in the front. She quickly realizes what has happened and screams at the top of her lungs causing both Torchic and Naruto to jump back in fear.

"What the hell happened to me?" She says grabbing at her breasts. Naruto blushes as his heart beats fast at the sight of seeing a girl do this. "Hey did you have anything to do with this? If you did I swear I'll…" He looks around him realizing that the small patches of sand aren't moving to his will.

"Yeah, I don't know what's happened either, but apparently we're in a or on a different world." Naruto says as he strangely feels comfortable around this female form of Gaara. "I had nothing to do with you becoming a girl; also I'm with Hinata so why would I want you to be a girl? We can't use jutsu, and I have no idea what this little chicken is but he seems to like me so I'll keep him."

Torchic jumps up in happiness as he's gotten a friend. "Alright, what are you Torchic?" Suddenly something vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out. A strange red device is now in his hands. It opens up and starts describing Torchic giving his details and that she and every other creature here are called Pokemon, but quickly says that it's a boy Torchic. The device shoots a beam into Naruto's head and then another at Gaara. Their minds are quickly filled with the basics of Pokémon. Mainly what moves are and that Pokémon are companions to people. Naruto looks at Torchic and smiles now understanding where he's at. Somehow they got transported to the Pokémon world but have no idea how, but since they're here they might as well try and figure out why they were brought here.

"Hey Naruto did you just get a full basics on Pokémon?" Gaara asks feeling a little embarrassed that she is a girl with Naruto and the fact that they're alone. She looks down and sees a Poke Ball on her skirt. She activates it and a Pokémon pops out. It's a Mienfoo, from the Unova region. It has this look of seriousness but smiles up at Gaara. She looks down at her Pokémon and feels a connection as they jump into each others' arms.

"Looks like you got a Pokémon to." Naruto says placing Torchic on his head. "Hey Torchic how does the name Blaze sound?" Torchic starts smiling and jumping on his shoulders. "I'll take that as a you like it. Okay from now on your name is Blaze." Torchic lets go a Fire Spin attack that engulfs Naruto's face.

Once the flames stop Naruto comes out coughing up a small cloud of smoke. Gaara and Mienfoo laugh at Naruto as they find his partner blasting him with fire funny. "Well now you know not to make Blaze angry." Gaara said as Mienfoo jumped down to her side. "Also are you okay with calling me Gaara, because I don't know if it matches who I now am."

"I'm okay with it but if I had to try and give you another name it would be Gena." Naruto looks up at the sky feeling like he has to say something. "But I don't care if you still want to be called Gaara because to me you're the same person only in a different body." He looks away and mumbles, "A really hot body, but she can't really be a girl."

"Naruto, I think I like Gena for now. Maybe I will have to keep it for the rest of my life." Gaara, well Gena now, "Don't think I like it because you gave it to me because I still think of you as that odd ninja from the leaf village."

"Alright, Gena it is then, but your full name can be Gena Gaara." Naruto smiles at his friend who blushes at his words. Gena, now newly named walks next to Naruto and a strange sensation is shared by the two of them. They look at each other with eyes of confusion realizing that the other looks amazing. Gena wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around Naruto but restrains herself gesturing to Mienfoo to follow her.

"Come on Naruto," Gena looks at Naruto irritated that he's taking forever to realize that she's waiting for him. "We need to stick together if we're going to figure out what the heck we're doing here in the Pokémon world."

Naruto nods his agreeing with her as he and Blaze walk up to her side. They walk side by side looking away from each other. Naruto doesn't feel anything for Gena, but she is his friend and will die before anyone hurts her. He soon realizes that the seal of the nine tailed fox demon is gone which means that the demon fox no longer resides in him. He wants to tell Gena this but she looks a little depressed. "Gena are you alright?" He asks her. Gena looks up at him a little startled by his voice. She didn't expect him to see that she was uncomfortable.

Her hair was quickly caught in the wind along with her skirt picking it up. Naruto doesn't want to but his eyes look down to see red panties on her. He blushes as Gena quickly pushes the skirt down. "You looked didn't you?" She asks her face red from embarrassment, but at the moment it seems more like anger. "I'm a girl now so no looking at all got that!"

Naruto nods his head and then vigorously shakes it trying to get the image out of his head. Mienfoo grabs the bottom of the orange jacket that Naruto wears and unleashes a Force Palm attack. The attack sends both Naruto and Blaze into a tree knocking some apples onto their heads. Swirls fill their eyes when the apples stop. Gena and Mienfoo both laugh at how the bonus of the apples falling on their heads may have been a little much.

When Naruto gets up he grabs Gena's arm and starts pulling her toward the lights. Gena's face blushes as she's being pulled beyond her will, but for some reason she likes it. If anything she doesn't want Naruto to ever let her go, she wants him to bring her closer to his body. She wants to feel his body's warmth. Upon thinking this her entire face goes red as she doesn't want to have feelings for him but she can't help herself. She can't let him know how she feels or else it could end really awkwardly.

Naruto looks back and notices that Gena looks lost in thought, and he looks at his arm still holding onto her and blushes realizing that her arm isn't all that muscular as it once was. It feels nice like Hinata's did, but for some reason his heart is racing and he lets her go.

When Naruto lets go of Gena's arm she feels this wave of both relief and horror. She's glad that he's not dragging her along anymore, but she wants him to hold her as though they were in love. She doesn't understand why she's thinking this, most likely it happened after realizing she was a girl. However, that doesn't really explain the attraction she sees in him. "Mienfoo." Mienfoo says patting on Gena's leg. She looks down at her partner who looks concerned about her.

It takes them very little time to reach the town. Once there they see a building up on a hill with a windmill spinning. "Gena lets go there maybe someone can tell what we can at least do while we try and figure out why we're here." Naruto says already walking to the building. Gena doesn't argue as she and Mienfoo follow them to the building. When they get there a large red blast comes out of the wall almost hitting Gena. Naruto dives at her knocking her down to the ground as the blast flies over the both of them.

Gena is frozen with fear, She can't believe that Naruto just threw himself at her like that. Even if it was because of a blast, she could've easily have dodged it so why did he tackle her? "What the Hell was that?" Naruto shouts jumping off of Gena, Blaze jumps to his side readying to battle whatever it is that fired off the attack.

Out of the smoking hole in the wall comes a large Pokémon, a Rhydon that looks exponentially pissed off. However, neither Naruto nor Blaze back away. They stand their ground ready to protect Gena and Mienfoo with their lives. "Blaze use Fire Spin now!" Naruto calls out. Blaze responds pointing his opened beak at the rampaging Rhydon and fires off the attack. The Rhydon puts its arms over its head as the attack hits it. It barely does anything and Naruto can tell.

The Rhydon opens its arms crying out as its horn grows bigger. Rhydon was using Megahorn. "Blaze move now!" Naruto says jumping to the side. Blaze copies Naruto jumping with him to the left with him as Rhydon slams its head and horn into a tree. "Blaze time to use a combo. Focus Energy then use Scratch!" Naruto commands. Blaze glows with a white light as his critical hit power just got raised and runs at Rhydon.

Rhydon pulls its head out of the tree only to have Blaze jump at its face. Blaze starts swiftly scratching its face leaving many marks as Rhydon cries out feeling a great amount of damage dealt. Naruto knows that they aren't done yet, "Blaze use Peck, don't let up! If we let him attack that could be it!"

"Tor!" Blaze says nodding as his beak glows and grows out becoming even more powerful. Blaze darts at Rhydon whose drill horn starts spinning. Naruto gasps realizing what the move is. If the Pokedex hadn't blasted him with that beam he would have been toast.

"Blaze don't let that horn hit you! If it hits you you're done for!" Naruto calls out to his partner who nods sliding underneath Rhydon. Rhydon tries to grab him but can't in time and leaves his rear open literally. "Do it Blaze!" Naruto calls and Blaze hammers his beak into the rear of Rhydon causing Rhydon and his still spinning horn to drive into the ground.

Gena couldn't believe what she had just seen and neither could Mienfoo. The two people who they both had feelings that they couldn't explain had just protected them knowing that they could've easily been defeated. "Gena you okay?" Naruto held out his hand for Gena to grab.

Gena was flushed with emotion as she wanted to grab his arm and kiss him and she couldn't believe that she wanted to do that. All she knew was that was how she felt. But, "I could've handled it you know." Gena still had her pride and she felt like Naruto might think of her as weak. "You don't always have to be a hero you know that. Just because you helped me don't expect any favors."

"I know that, but it felt right. It felt natural to battle with Blaze, almost like we've been doing it our whole lives together. If only that were true huh Blaze?" Naruto said picking up his partner and hugging him. "I'm sorry if I hurt your pride but you looked terrified and I had to do something."

"Amazing!" The four companions turned to see a man wearing khaki pants, a red shirt and lab coat. "Was that your first battle boy? If it was you should compete in the Kanto League."

"Kanto League?" Naruto had no idea what this old man was talking about.

"Yes the Kanto League." He said pulling out a Poke Ball returning Rhydon back to its ball. "Please come inside I will explain everything then."

Naruto looked over to Gena who just shrugged her shoulders and followed him inside. Blaze was exhausted from the battle with Rhydon. Naruto carries his partner in with him as they walk into the laboratory of Professor Oak. "Now are you two new trainers by any chance?"

"Uh….yeah we're new trainers." Naruto doesn't know what else he can say but he feels as though this man can hopefully provide them with something to do while they live here. Naruto only hopes that he can find Hinata.

"Well you also seem to be a couple but that's another story all together I bet." Gena's face blushed red completely and Naruto looked at Oak a little confused. "Now where are you two from because you're not from around here."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that, "We come from the Hoeen Region." Naruto lied which had Gena looking at him with a puzzled look. "We come from a small village but we aren't really familiar with how things are done here, so could you explain it to us?"

"Certainly." Oak pulled out a tray that had cups of tea in them and Naruto took it at the same time as Gena. "Well the Kanto League is a where trainers like yourselves compete against each other to become the champion of that league. The Champion of the Elite Four, those are the most powerful trainers here in the Kanto Region, is named Red. He is untouchable. His partner Pikachu is extremely swift and I'm happy to say he started here in getting his first Pokémon. He will oversee the Kanto League competition. However to compete in the league you have to collect eight gym badges from certain cities here in Kanto. The closest would be Viridian City but they are going through construction at the moment so all battles are to be postponed till after construction. That would make Pewter City the closest."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he heard of being a champion. It sounded like becoming Hokage back in his world. Naruto wanted to compete in the Kanto League, he wanted to compete in every league he could find. "Old man how do I sign up for the Kanto League. Blaze and I want to become the champions of every league but we can only do one at a time so we'll start here."

"My name is Professor Oak, sorry for not mentioning it earlier. But, anyways follow me so that we can get you some more Poke Balls and your badge case. Is she going to be accompanying you?" Oak points at Gena who immediately starts looking around as though Oak was talking about some other girl. "If you're going to be traveling with him why not go for some of the contests that are held here in Kanto. The Grand Festival is the largest competition of Pokémon coordinators."

"Contests? Grand Festival? Pokémon Coordinator?" Gena's eyes glowed with interest as Oak gave a hearty laugh as he could tell that Gena most likely wanted to compete in these contests.

"Oh right," Oak again apologizes for forgetting to explain what those are. "A Pokémon Coordinator is a trainer who performs with their Pokémon and tries to win ribbons, the contests are very rigorous and you have to win five ribbons in order to qualify for the Grand Festival."

"Sign me up. You're not the only one who gets to have fun Naruto." Gena said looking at Naruto with a smile.

"Your name's Naruto?" Oak asked sounding like he heard the name. "Just so happens a boy and a girl were asking about you. I believe their names were Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke has entered in the Kanto League and has already headed for Pewter City with his partner Pikachu. Sakura has decided to compete in contests with her partner Bunery, they looked like a cute couple. Kind of like you two."

Gena began fumbling with her fingers when Oak said that she and Naruto looked like a couple. Naruto blushed but denied everything because his heart belongs to Hinata, no one else. Thankfully for Gena he didn't voice that.

"Here you both are five extra Poke Balls. You are only allowed to have six Pokémon with you at all times. If you want to use any of your other Pokémon just give me a call and I will send you that Pokémon in exchange for one that you're carrying with you." Oak continued to explain but Naruto only cared about the badge case that he was just given.

"Thanks Oak." Naruto said as he started heading out of the lab. Suddenly an officer came running in looking frantic.

"Professor, we need your help. There's a wild Onix going crazy out by the fields." The female officer sounded serious and Naruto couldn't look away. Gena was also concerned at that point. Blaze looked at Naruto and Mienfoo looked at Gena. They all nodded and headed out the doors. Naruto grabbed a hold of his partner and started ninja jumping from house to house looking for this Onix. Gena was right behind them with Mienfoo on her back.

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and got the info on Onix. It was a really large rock snake, around twenty eight feet long. Naruto thought that this Pokémon should be easy to spot, but for some reason it was nowhere to be seen. "Naruto!" He heard Gena screamed and turned to see that the Onix had dug a hole into the ground and popped up behind them.

"Blaze quick use Fire Spin now!" Naruto called out as he went to get Gena and Mienfoo out from under the rampaging Onix. He took her arms and pulled her away just before the Onix's tail slammed into the ground. Blaze was sending a stream of his Fire Spin but it wasn't really hurting Onix that much but it definitely caught its attention. "Blaze come on!" Blaze ran over as Onix let loose a Dragonbreath attack that decimated the house that they were on. Luckily no one was inside the house. However a Pokémon did run out. It was small, it looked like a small pink balloon.

Naruto saw it and jumped toward it, not caring if he was hit by the Onix's tail. He was able to get to it but the Onix saw him and sent its tail heading right for them. "Mienfoo use Hi Jump Kick!" Suddenly Mienfoo's knee connected with Onix's tail sending it the other way. "Naruto, it's our turn to do some protecting now." Gena said standing in front of me. Blaze ran over to help, but the little pink guy looked okay.

"Jigglypuff." That's what it said. Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and got the description of a Jigglypuff; turns out that Jigglypuff is known as the balloon Pokémon, go figure.

Suddenly I heard Gena scream and turned to see her and Mienfoo lying on the floor scratched up from battling the Onix. I looked up to see the Onix really pissed off, "Jigglypuff stay here, Blaze and I will handle the Onix. Let's go Blaze." Naruto said running right at Onix. Onix then had stones circle him and they began shooting at Naruto and Blaze.

"Blaze we're not going to stop use Scratch and destroy any stones that head your way!" Naruto used his own strength to pummel any stones that headed his way and Blaze was slashing through any stones that even dared his direction. Onix looked completely confused on how a fire type Pokémon was able to break up a super effective attack like that.

"Onix we aren't going to let you hurt our friends anymore." Naruto declared as they had broken through the Onix's Stone Edge. "Blaze and I may be new at this battling thing but we will fight to protect others, especially my friends."

Gena looked at Naruto with wide eyes as her heart pounded against her chest. She wanted it to stop but at the same time she hoped it would never stop. Seeing him protect her twice without a second thought almost had her screaming head screaming with emotion. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew what the reason was why she felt this way. She was in love with Naruto.

"Blaze Focus Energy!" Naruto called out and Blaze glowed with a white light that soon disappeared meaning that his critical hit ratio went up a lot. "Blaze Fire Spin, don't hold anything back!" Naruto shouted thrusting his fist at Onix. Blaze summoned all of the strength in his body and let loose an enormous Fire Spin that engulfed Onix's entire body. When the flames died Onix fell his unconscious head almost landing on him.

"Naruto quick throw a Poke Ball at Onix before it regains its strength." Naruto turned to see Professor Oak with the female officer. He quickly looked at his belt and activated one of the empty Poke Balls.

"Onix time to make you stop this rampaging nonsense, Poke Ball go!" Naruto said throwing the Poke Ball as though it were a shuriken. The Poke ball hit Onix and turned it into a red light then opened and sucked the light in. The ball started to move as a red light appeared on the Poke Ball. It tilted left then right about ten times before it went _DONG_. After that Naruto went to pick up the Poke Ball. He shook the Poke Ball seeing if he could hear the Onix shaking in the ball, he couldn't. "So is Onix my Pokémon now?"

"Yes once a Pokémon has been caught in a Poke Ball it becomes yours." Oak started explaining how the Poke Ball thing worked. "I don't know how you both had these Pokémon with you, probably from when you were living in the Hoeen Region. Why not try bringing Onix out of his Poke Ball now?"

Naruto looked at the Poke Ball that he used to catch Onix with and threw it into the air. The ball popped open and a blue light sent Onix out right in front of him. Naruto looked up at Onix and noticed that Onix was much calmer now that it had been caught. "Nice to meet you Onix." Naruto said showing a thumbs up, "Name's Naruto, I guess I'm your new trainer."

Onix sent his tail flying at Naruto so fast that no one saw it until it wrapped around him. However, Onix didn't hurt Naruto, he picked Naruto up and smiled at him while rubbing up against him. Naruto started laughing at his newest member as he was slowly put back on the ground.

"Gena!" Naruto screamed realizing that he'd completely forgotten about her. He rushed over with Blaze and Onix behind him. "Are you two alright?" Naruto asked slowly helping Gena to sit up.

Gena wanted to stand but when she tried she fell against Naruto hitting his chest. Both of their faces became flushed, they both looked at each other and Naruto couldn't believe how beautiful Gena really looked. Gena knew it was an accident but she was happy, because she would probably never get this close to Naruto again. She made it look as though her arms had flown over his shoulders by accident making sure not to squeeze. Naruto was looking into Gena's sky blue eyes. The longer he looked into them the more he wanted to get lost in them.

He quickly got up picking Gena up with him which only made her grab onto him tighter. Blaze gave a little chuckle that made Naruto jump out of Gena's arms. Gena was happy with this because if they stayed like that for another minute she would have kissed him. She knew it would be wrong but she didn't care these feelings are real to her and she doesn't want to deny them. However she doesn't want to voice them, she wants to wait for the right moment to tell Naruto how she feels.

The officer gave a salute and left on a motorcycle that sped down the road. "Hey Oak which way do we go to reach Pewter City?" Naruto asked returning Onix to his Poke Ball.

"Well my boy, just follow this path and it will take you straight to Viridian City. From there you have to go through the Viridian Forest and you'll end up in Viridian City." Oak gave the instructions and pointed towards a road leading to a forest pathway. Naruto thanked Oak and headed off with Gena, Blaze and Mienfoo close behind.


End file.
